1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game carcass spreader device, specifically to a adjustable game carcass spreader device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art there is used, carcass spreader devices. When a person fells a deer, elk, moose or other large game there is usually a need to clean the entrails and other chest cavity organs from the interior of the felled game. When the entrails are removed there may be a need to use a device to expand or otherwise spread the chest cavity of the game so as to allow the cavity to cool. Additionally, there may be a need to spread the chest cavity so as to facilitate the final cleaning of the interior thereof. The length the spreader device used may need to vary because the size of game is likely to vary. The spreader device may need to be light weight because a may be difficult for a person hunting for game to travel long distances with a heavy spreader and because a person may have a great amount of gear to carry. When a spreader device is placed in the chest cavity of a felled game it is important for a spreader to hold the cavity open securely. Therefore, there is a need for a carcass spreader device which is adjustable and light weight, and securely and effectively holds open the chest cavity of felled game. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,649, issued to Ballard, discloses an animal carcass rib spreader and method of use. The rib spreader includes two carcass engaging members coupled to a frame. Each of the carcass engaging members is adapted to engage opposite halves of a rib cage of an animal carcass. A first carcass engaging member of the two carcass engaging members is mounted to a carriage unit. The carriage unit is coupled upon an elongate member of the frame by a mechanically progressive mechanism that is used for causing movement relative to that elongate member. The mechanically progressive mechanism is engaged upon the elongate member and configured for manual actuation. The mechanically progressive mechanism incrementally advances the first carcass engaging member away from a second carcass engaging member for spreading the rib cage of the animal carcass. Preferably, the mechanically progressive mechanism is a ratchet mechanism driven by a pivotable actuator of a handle assembly that is connected to the carriage unit. The handle assembly includes a leverage extension configured to permit a user to manually grasp the leverage extension and the pivotable actuator in one hand thereby facilitating a squeeze action by a user of the handle assembly for mechanically spreading the rib cage of the animal carcass. A release mechanism is associated with the mechanically progressive mechanism for disengaging the mechanically progressive mechanism from locked engagement with the elongate member of the frame. This allows the first carcass engaging member to return toward the second carcass engaging member for disengaging the carcass engaging members from the animal carcass. Preferably, the release mechanism is a depressible lever configured for permitting a user to disengage the mechanically progressive mechanism using the same single hand utilized to actuate the mechanically progressive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,281, issued to Hicks, discloses an improved animal carcass spreader which comprises a crossbar with spreader arms mounted thereon. The spreader arms are curvilinear members having end portions with spikes mounted thereon for spreading the ribs of an animal. One of the spreader arms is fixedly mounted at the distal end of the crossbar, while the opposing spreader arm is slidably mounted. The slidable spreader arm is provided with a handle and a ratchet lever. The ratchet lever permits travel of the slidable spreader arm only in a direction away from the fixed spreader arm unless said ratchet lever is manually disengaged by squeezing the ratchet lever towards the handle and a raised stopper is provided to prevent the ratchet lever from sliding completely off the crossbar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,555, issued to Blasi, discloses an adjustable animal gambrel having a pair of telescopic members. An impaling hook is slidably secured within an end of each of the pair of telescopic members. Each of the impaling hooks has a knob and an off-set eyelet. A retainer pin keeps the telescopic members from sliding with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,368, issued to Hajek, discloses a wild game dressing tool comprising two outwardly spaced apart hooks for field dressing a deer or the like, eliminating the need for reaching up into an animal's rib cage blindly, consequently eliminating excessive blood on the field dresser's arms and clothing, and most importantly reduces the risk of contracting lymes disease.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 345,780, issued to Ream, discloses the ornamental design for a gambrel for game animals.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which may include: being unduly complex and/or difficult to use, being limited in its use, being heavy, being very expensive, and/or otherwise failing to provide a convenient, durable, adjustable, and/or safe means for securing open the chest cavity of felled game.
What is needed is an adjustable game carcass spreader device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.